Back At One
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: HotStreak loves Virgil. And he always will. And he is determined to get the man to return his love.


Psycho Chan's Note: I actually found a song not of Three Days Grace. So HA! I'm trying to find a song that reminds me of Ebon and Shiv…who'da thought that they would be so hard to write about…oh yeah…I did…they are so cute. The way Ebon smacks Shiv's head and sends him to his corner…wait a second…

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Static Shock or it's kick ass characters…nor do I own the song. I have the one by Brian McKnight…so that's who I'm putting the ownership on. So don't sue me…I literally won nothing…if my sister would stop pawning off my stuff and taking my clothes I could almost own something…I did change the girl to boy because last I checked…Virgil was a boy…I could be wrong…but…I doubt it.

Back at One

Remembering it like yesterday, HotStreak lays in bed with his boyfriend, holding him close. Over a year ago, you would never see the two act like this. Like love struck birds. Francis remembers sitting in school, staring at the younger boy. When Virgil caught his stare, he would flip the red head off. Man did Francis love that. The attitude and spunk. He could never get enough of it. In fact, later that day, he had told the younger man he liked him. Like liked him. Virgil called him a sick perv and ran off but that didn't stop HotStreak. And he was later rewarded for his persistence. Rewarded with a date.

_It's undeniable that we should be together_

_It's undeniable, how I used to say that I'd fall never_

_If you just don't know how I feel_

_Then let me show you that now I'm for real_

_If all the things in time, time will reveal_

_Yeah_

Virgil laughs at his older love. The red head sits at his kitchen table, eating Lucky Charms, refusing to eat the eggs that Sharon had scrambled. Looked like she tossed the egg into the pan itself. In Francis's opinion, she probably did. "What the hell are you doing?" Virgil sits across from HotStreak, a look of amusement on his adorable face.

"What?" Francis mumbles, looking up from his cereal.

"Why do you eat that if you don't like the marshmallows?" The ebony teen snickers, pointing to the pile of colored marshmallows that Francis had pushed aside. "It's a waste."

"I do like the marshmallows…I eat them last…" Francis continues shoveling the tasteless grains of the nonemarshmallowy stuff into his mouth. He isn't really impressed with Virgil's laughter but then he thought about it. He laughs at the younger boy all the time. So Virgil can laugh once in a while…of course not when he's _suffering_. Like that time the red head ate his ice cream too fast and ended up with a killer of brain freezes. Virgil hadn't believed him at first and when he did, he laughed his ass off.

_One-You're like a dream come true_

_Two-Just wanna be with you_

_Three-Boy it's plain to see _

_That you're the only one for me_

_Four-Repeat steps one through three_

_Five-Make you fall in love with me_

_If I ever believe that my work is done_

_Then I'll start back at one_

Of course the whole point of a relationship is to piss off your love one(that's what I do anyway). Well, Shiv and HotStreak have that wonderful ability to pull at their loved one's chain. Virgil had bought a Lego's kit for some reason and build himself a little space city. With a few more trips to the store, that space city turned into Dakota Fields. Ebon had dropped by with Shiv like they sometimes do, you know, when their not in that much trouble. Ebon had somehow been sucked into the mind numbing powers of Lego's, helping the hero build the city(And by helping I mean they split the city in half. Virgil got the 'sissy' side while Ebon got the 'kick ass' side). After spending eleven days on it, the city was done. Ebon and Virgil had fled to the other room to find a camera.

Shiv had a grin, and HotStreak knew what the man was thinking. What he hadn't expected was what the idiot was _actually _planning. Shiv jumped up and started stomping on a building, growling. "I'm Godzilla!" With his 'claws' in the air, Shiv began stomp the city flat. "Hey HotStreak, make it look like I'm breathing fire!"

With a chuckle, HotStreak did so, burning down the Lego city of Dakota Fields. It only took a couple moments of free time to ruin the town. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" With the flame suddenly coming to a halt and Shiv mid-stomp, they boys looked over to see Ebon and Virgil gaping at them. One in anger, on one in total, utter antagonism(guess which one is Ebon*snickers*).

"Uh-oh…" Shiv and HotStreak said in unison. Ebon and Virgil still won't let it go.

_It's so incredible, the way things work themselves out_

_And all emotional, know what it's all about_

_And undesirable, for us to be apart_

_I never would've made it very far_

_Cause you know you got the keys to my heart_

'_Cause_

Orange soda. Orange candy. Even orange flavored lubricant. Francis had one weakness, and it was the smell and taste of oranges. Virgil nearly died laughing the day he discovered that. Something so simple had Francis calm and made him almost agreeable. The African American doesn't exactly remember how he figured that fact. HotStreak does however. He had shooken up Virgil's soda, which happened to be orange, and the dark skinned teen had thoughtlessly opened it, dowsing himself in the sticky liquid. Instead of laughing like he had intended, Francis stared at the ginger stained T-shirt Virgil was wearing. Within a few moments, that soaked shirt hit the floor, with the young man wearing Francis as a shirt, as he lapped at the sugary heaven on his boyfriend. Really is funny how plans change.

_One-You're like a dream come true_

_Two-Just wanna be with you_

_Three-Boy it's plain to see _

_That you're the only one for me_

_Four-Repeat steps one through three_

_Five-Make you fall in love with me_

_If I ever believe that my work is done_

_Then I'll start back at one_

Sure, their love wasn't perfect. Virgil sometimes got phone calls from jail late at night. Some things will never change. Like Francis's temper and his _wonderful _ability to control it. In the beginning, it was often Virgil got that call. Depending on the excuse Francis had, Virgil would leave his butt there for the night. About seven months into their relationship, Virgil got yet, another call from his jailbird.

"What did you do this time?" Virgil let out an annoyed sigh as he leaned on the kitchen counter. He hated these kind of nights.

"Well…It was my fault."

Virgil stood in the kitchen for a moment. "Huh?" He wasn't sure he heard that right.

"It was my fault. Some quy was talking about how Static would be so hot tied to his bed wearing only that mask…so I decked him…"

Speechless, the hero blushes. He was sure that this wasn't the first time the red head overheard something about Static, but it _was_ the first time that he manned up to it. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

_Say farewell to the dark of night_

_I see coming of the sun_

_I feel like a little child, whose life has just begun_

_You came and breathed new life into this lonely heart of mine_

_You threw out the life line_

_Just in the nick of time_

Reading his name in the paper, Francis was pissed off. The day before, he was walking through town to buy some dumb game for Virgil. On the way, a woman was mugged, some man taking off with her purse. HotStreak thought about the zombie ninja game his boyfriend wanted. He didn't understand how a slow, brainless zombie could be a ninja. A successful one anyway. During his confusion, a man in a trench coat was running his way. Still wondering about the damn game, he HotStreak's fist had met with that man's face, sending the purse up into the air and the man down hard. Stepping over the knocked out man, Francis had the pink purse in his hands. The blonde woman stopped, looking at the stronger criminal who had her purple beaded purse. Without a thought, HotStreak had shoved the pink death trap into the woman's hands, turning into the game store. Reading the article again, HotStreak sneers with total spite. More so when he caught Virgil's smug grin over the top of the newspaper. He wasn't gonna let this go. _Ever. _

_One-You're like a dream come true_

_Two-Just wanna be with you_

_Three-Boy it's plain to see _

_That you're the only one for me_

_Four-Repeat steps one through three_

_Five-Make you fall in love with me_

_If I ever believe that my work is done_

_Then I'll start back at one_

Neither Francis or Virgil will forget the day HotStreak had told him that he loved him. Francis had said it first, surprising the younger boy. In the beginning, he would never had thought that this man would say I love you. Or could for that manner. As time passed, he had expected to hear it in bed. But no. While Virgil was cursing at the dishes, Francis had wrapped his arms around his small, dark waist, dipping his hands into the hot water, helping with the chores. Francis had whispered 'I love you Virg' into the boys ear softly. Brown eyes lit up and his head turned slightly to face the rebel. Virgil saw truth in his emerald eyes. Truth, passion and…love.


End file.
